I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel and improved method and apparatus generating memory addresses in an interleaver.
II. Description of the Related Art
Turbo coding is a very powerful form of forward error correction (FEC) coding. Forward error correction involves correcting errors in transmitted data. To perform error correction, the FEC coding is applied to the data before transmission. Once received, the original data is recovered from the received data using a decoding process. Providing this type of error correction allows successful transmission of data in noisy environments, and therefore facilitates various types of digital communication.